Vanished
by naw1111
Summary: She vanished two years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own any of this. I just enjoy spending some of my free time with them.

Here is a new story. Hope you will enjoy it!

If you like leave a review, it's good for my ego.

If you don't like, well just lie and leave a nice review, it's good for my ego too :o)) (No just joking! Say what you really think)

Anyway here we go. Take care!

Chapter one

**Colorado Springs**

He woke up with a splitting headache, as usual. He didn't sleep well and nightmares were plaguing his nights. It had been like this for the last two years.

For five years he had been content. He had a great job. Ha had a great team. And he was seeing her everyday. Major Samantha Carter had become the reason why he still enjoyed living.

For two weeks he had been the happiest man on world. The wonderful and gorgeous Samantha Carter had agreed to take it out of the room and to share his life. She had agreed to become his wife as soon as his retirement would be effective, a month later.

For the last two years he had been the most miserable man in the word. His soon to be bride had disappeared, vanished from the world two weeks after they had THE talk.

They all thought she had been abducted but despite their researches they hadn't been able to find a single trace of her. He had been frantic, driving himself to exhaustion in his desperate search for her. His friends had been there all the way, comforting and supporting him.

He knew she was still live. He wouldn't have been able to explain how but he just knew. That was the only thing that helped him to go on day after day. Since she was still alive he had to keep on going and find her.

He still heard from Daniel once a week. Their conversations were short. Jack O'Neill wasn't the kind of man who enjoyed long speeches on the phone. Besides, his retirement meant he had no longer the clearance to know what was going at the SGC. And to be quite honest with himself he didn't care.

He wanted to find her, to hold her. Maybe today…

**Seattle**

She woke up in a start. She was sweating and her heart was beating far too fast. She knew why. Every night she had nightmares. She never remembered them. Actually she remembered nothing about herself or her life except the last year and a half.

Her only relatives were Mary and Al. They were there when she awakened for the first time. They had given her the name and the life of their deceased daughter, Kate.

Al had found her on a road a few hundred miles from Seattle and brought her home. From what he said she was malnourished and injured. Her barefoot were bleeding. Her wrists were bruised. She had been hit by a bullet in her right shoulder.

Al and Mary had taken care of her. They had tended her injuries and helped her regain a bit of weight.

Soon enough she had asked who she was. They had no idea. Nobody had been asking for her. They had decided not to communicate about her. The fact that she had been shot was a concern. Who knew if the ones who did it to her wouldn't try again if they knew she was still alive.

So they gave her the name and life of their daughter and it's how Kate Anderson started her life.

She had left them to start her new life in Seattle. She had found a small apartment and a job in a call center. During her free time she was trying to find a trace of her previous live. She had discovered she was good with computers.

So far she hadn't find anything to help her to discover who she was but she kept on trying. She had this feeling inside her that there was someone waiting for her, someone important.

**Colorado Springs**

Jack shook his head when he looked at the mess that was his living room. He had gone in blind rage the previous evening and had thrown everything he could grab against the walls.

He took his time to clean and put everything in order again. Then, he made some coffee. He sighed when he saw his cell phone on the kitchen floor. It was shattered, again. He would need to call his operator to get a new one. Deciding it could wait he sipped his coffee reading the newspaper.

His fridge was empty so he decided a trip to the grocery store was in order.

**Seattle**

1400. Just two hours left before the end of the day. Kate often wondered why she said the hours like this. Fourteen hundred. Maybe she had grown with a father in the army, or maybe that was coming from a boyfriend…or a husband. She quickly dismissed this idea. She had no ring and no trace on her ring finger.

Another call was coming, another customer to help.

"Kate Anderson, what can I do for you?"

The man on the line said nothing. Kate looked at her screen to get his name. Jack O'Neill. That was strange. The name seemed familiar and sent shivers through her spine. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

"Mr O'Neill, what can I do for you?"

The answer was no more than a whisper, she almost missed it.

"Sam, is that you?"

"I'm sorry sir my name is Kate Anderson, how can I help you?"

The man on the phone hesitated then went all business. Five minutes later the call was over. This Jack O'Neill would receive his new phone within two days and left Kate with a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach.

She found herself at home a few hours later daydreaming about a man she had never met, just heard on the phone. She tried to imagine what he would be like and surprisingly her mind came with a clear picture of him. She saw him, short hair, brown eyes, quite tall and muscular, in his fifties, handsome. That surprised her. How could she picture him so precisely? She had seen in his file that he lived in Colorado Springs. She had a few days of vacation coming and she hadn't planned anything. She briefly wondered if Colorado would be nice at this time of the year.

**Colorado Springs.**

Jack had been staring at the wall for hours now. This voice… It had been her voice. For a few minutes it had felt like he was talking to her. He ached.


	2. Chapter 2

Haya !

Thanks for all your reviews. Give me the motivation to keep on writing.

I don't know how many chapters there will be yet. I've already written four of them and the story is not over.

Like the previous story I intend to update everyday. If not that will be because my big bad boss (actually he's not bad bur pretty nice) gives me too much work.

Take care and enjoy!

Chapter two

**Seattle**

Kate was ready to go. She still didn't know why she did it but the week before she had ordered a plane ticket for Denver, booked a car and a hotel in Colorado Springs. It had been like an overwhelming urge. For the last week she hadn't had any nightmare. Instead, she woke up everyday remembering dreaming about this man she never met, only spoke to on the phone.

She knew that was crazy. At least she would spend a few days away from home.

She needed the vacation time. Not that her work was that exhausting. No. She just felt she didn't belong to that kind of life and she was feeling more and more restless day after day.

She often caught herself daydreaming of a life where she would help changing things for the better. It was just a fantasy of her but she strongly believed she could somewhat make a difference.

She had quickly realised that she had a thing for science. Her apartment was filled of old things she had acquired for little or nothing. She had easily either repaired or improved all of them.

She was at ease with computers. She didn't know how she did it but she was able to infiltrate any system, even the most protected ones. When Al and Mary had given her the identity of their daughter they hadn't thought that she was listed as deceased everywhere. She had been able to change all the records. For the whole world, the car accident that had left Kate Anderson lifeless three years ago never happened.

She had also found out that she had the ability to take care of herself when in danger. A few weeks after her arrival in Seattle she had decided to go out one evening to try to make some acquaintances. She had been assaulted when she left a bar. The two men who had thought they would take advantage of a lonely woman were left bloodied and bone broken. During the attack she hadn't been thinking at all. It was only in the safety of her apartment that she realised what had happened and started to shake uncontrollably. She hadn't been able to sleep that night.

These abilities sometimes frightened her. How could she know all these things?

She put these thoughts aside and focused on her trip and what she was expecting from it. She surely wouldn't meet the man she was dreaming of but she would be close to him, her fantasy.

Deciding it wasn't worth thinking too much about it she checked she had everything one last time and left for the airport.

**Colorado Springs**

Jack hadn't been able to think of anything else than the phone call to his phone operator for the last week. Deciding he had enough he called one of his contact to get some information about this Kate Anderson. He might have retired but he still had some friends who could get him anything he wanted. It took just two hours before someone brought him a thin file.

There wasn't that much in it. Kate was in her mid thirties. Single. Blond with blue eyes. No special qualifications. The only thing which could be out of place was a gap in her life of a year. Nothing really that could give him any hope.

However his gut feeling told him there was something else. Somehow he knew the file had been altered. There was more to know about this woman than what was written. He decided to call her parents.

"Hello" a man answered the phone quickly.

"Mr Anderson"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Jack O'Neill Sir and I would like to talk to Kate"

The man seemed to hesitate before asking carefully

"And you would like to talk to her because…"

"I'm a friend of her and I haven't heard of her for quite a while so I was wondering if I could get in touch with her"

It was a lie but he couldn't seem himself explaining the truth to this man.

This time the answer was quick and left no time to Jack to try to gather any information.

"She's not here and if she wants to get in touch with you she will call you"

And the line went dead.

Jack was surprised at the gruffness of the the man. What he didn't know was that the Anderson never had a phone line before Kate insisted they should get one which was the year before. So, he couldn't have been a friend of their daughter. And Kate? Well, Kate had no friends…

Al Anderson decided that this call was suspicious and called Kate to let her know and to tell her to be careful during her vacation. Maybe the people that had hurt her where trying to find her and he couldn't lose another child.

Jack for his part was confused. He couldn't help feeling like this was the best chance he had to find Sam even though there was nothing really to acknowledge it in what he had found out.

He wondered if going to Seattle could appease his tortured mind but quickly decided against it. It would just be insane.

**Denver**

Kate had arrived in Denver an hour ago. The plane had been late and it took her quite some time to take possession of her rental car. She was now listening to her message. The only one was from Al and left her unsure of what she was doing. She called him back to let him know she had arrived safely in Denver. She tried to get more information about the man who had called but Al had already told her everything he knew in his message.

Jack O'Neill, the man that she was somewhat looking for had called and asked for her. It couldn't be a coincidence. It had to be the same man. He had called her Sam. Was it her real name? She wanted to find him and get answers from him. But she dreaded it at the same time. What if this man was the one who hurt her; What if meeting him put Al and Mary in danger? She just couldn't accept the idea of anything happening to them because of her.

She decided the first thing she had to do was to go to her hotel, take a shower and get some rest. She was exhausted.

Then she would think about what she should do. Just enjoying the area or looking for this mysterious man?

**Colorado Springs**

Jack was antsy.

He hadn't been able to stay put since his call to Al Anderson.

He had gone for a run. He had cleaned the house inside out. He had packed his fridge with food. He was thinking of her.

He knew it was insane. He was deluding himself. Just because this woman had the same voice as the only love of his life didn't mean it was her. Maybe he was becoming crazy. Sam's absence had been hard on him. He had lost a lot of weight. He didn't get enough sleep. He was pushing himself too hard when doing some exercise.

He didn't care. The pain he was feeling when he was running a few more miles than he should were a reminder that he was still alive and utterly alone. He welcomed it because as long as he could feel it that gave him hope to find her. He had to be alive to be able to find her. And since his soul was dead it was good to know that his body wasn't.

He decided to check his answering machine. There was only one message.

"Hey Jack, it's Ruppert! Look there's something else about the woman you asked me about. It seems she took a plane for Denver and booked a hotel two miles away from your place. It's called the Golden Leaf. Looks like she is the one coming after you! So what is it, love story? Anyway call me if you need anything else. Bye"

Jack stood there for a long moment. He was trying to decide what he should do.

His head was telling him not to see anything in what he had learnt but coincidence.

His heart was telling him that his life was just a few miles away.

His heart won the battle and he grabbed his key. He was ten minutes away to find out whether he would start living again or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jack had been staring at the door for a few minutes now.

He knew that all he had to do was knock and wait for her to answer.

Yet, he was terrified like he had never been terrified before in his whole life.

He had long list of "What if" going through his mind and he wasn't sure he was ready to face any of them.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the woman he had been searching for the last two years opened the door.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was her, really her. Her hair was longer but other than that she hadn't changed.

She looked at him with a frown. There was no sign of recognition on her face.

"Carter?" he asked softly. He felt he needed to be cautious and not frighten her.

"Sir?"

His heart started to beat faster.

It was her

She had acknowledged him.

For years he had hated this title "Sir" on her lips. Today this was the sweetest word he had ever heard.

He abandoned all caution hand took a step forward to engulf her in a big hug. His head found its place in the crook of her neck and he started to sob repeating her name again and again.

Kate couldn't move. She didn't understand what was happening.

This was the man she had dreamed of.

She didn't know why she had called him "Sir" but it had felt right.

Now that she was in his embrace she couldn't get away. It felt so right to be held like this.

She had a feeling of belonging like she had never felt before.

She didn't know that man but she instinctively felt she was meant to be there, in his arms.

She tentatively lifted her right hand to his head and started stroking his hair.

He didn't say anything, just tightened his hold on her.

After a few minutes, Jack took a step back but kept on hand on her waist. He wasn't ready to let her go. God, he would never let her go again.

She seemed lost. She obviously had a hard time to understand what was happening.

He looked at her and smiled softly.

"Carter, I was starting to think I would never see you again".

Tears were running down his cheeks. She raised a tentative hand to his face and swiped the tears with her thumb.

"Carter…Is it my name?" She seemed pretty unsure of herself.

"Yes, yes it is: You're name is Samantha Carter. Sam, what happened to you?"

"Why did you call me Carter when I opened the door?"

The question surprised him. Knowing Sam Carter, he expected her to have a million but this one he hadn't anticipated though.

It made him smile.

"Well, it's what I've been calling you for five years, besides it's you name"

She raised an eyebrow at his answer. She was more beautiful than ever and he couldn't help laughing at her unspoken question.

"We've been working together in the army and calling you anything else than Carter or by your rank would have been improper. I may add that I'm the only one calling you Carter and I like it"

She smiled at his answer and was ready to ask another question but he cut her off.

"Look Carter. I think you have a lot of questions and so do I. I don't feel like staying at the door of your room. What do you say about coming to my place so we can discuss quietly"

She looked unsure and he waited expectantly her answer.

"Well, mm, OK"

He felt like crying with joy. He had realised that she didn't remember anything but she had just shown him she trusted him implicitly. It was more than he would have asked when he woke up this morning.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her toward his truck. She still seemed hesitant but he threw her a reassuring smile.

They drove in silence.

He was feeling alive for the thirst time in two years.

She was slightly concerned about what was happening but she felt safe for the thirst time in a year and a half.

They arrived after a short drive.

He ushered her inside and let go of her for the first time since he had hugged her.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to make coffee"

She felt awkward. What was she doing here, with a man who seemed to know her but a man that she did not know?

She took a look at a living room. It was simple but cosy. He obviously liked wood.

She suddenly felt attracted by the chimney were where standing a few photos.

The first one was of a little boy. He wasn't more than five years old and had his hair. His son she concluded.

The second one was of him with the boy and a woman. They seemed happy. Was he married? Her heart fell at the idea and she wondered how she could feel this way for a man she didn't know or more precisely didn't remember.

The next few photos gave her the proof that he indeed did know her. She was in each of them. Some other people were in them too. All of them wore military outfits.

"Did you find something interesting?"

His breath in her ear startled her. She hadn't heard him coming back in the room. Damn, that man could do stealth!

She answered a little breathless

"So, you really know me? Who are you? Who am I?"

He took hold of her hand, again, and coaxed her towards the couch.

"Come on sit with me"

The coffee cups were already waiting on the table by the couch and he put one in her shaking hands.

"Ok, to make things simple YES I know you. I think I can even say I know you pretty well. I'm sure you have more questions than I can think about but I would like me to first tell me what happened to you during the last two years"

She took a deep breath. What he was asking made sense. She could do that and then he would tell her everything she needed to know. He would give her all the answers she needed and maybe she could get her life back.


	4. Chapter 4

Haya !

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I came back home really late.

Thanks again for all the reviews.

Take care!

Chapter four

She had been speaking for two hours now.

He had been listening intently, most of the time.

Twice she had to stop and get his attention back on track. Each time he looked at her with a contrite smile and asked her to keep explaining what had happened to her.

The third time she lost his attention she started to get annoyed but he quickly reassured her.

"I'm really interested with what you say. It just remind me of old times, when you would speak for hours and I would just stand there listening to you"

She wasn't sure how she should react at this. Maybe she should be mad by his lack of concentration. She finally just nodded and kept telling her story.

She would never have thought it would take so long to tell the tale of her short life but his eyes told her he wanted as much details as she could give.

She had quickly realised how easy it was to open herself to him. Actually, it was scarring. It was scarring because she was sure he could ask anything from her and she wouldn't be able to say no.

After she had finished her story, they both remained silent for a few minutes. He was just about to speak when his doorbell rang.

He gave her an apologetic look and went to see who is visitor was.

"Hey Jack, How are you?"

"Daniel, nice to see you"

"Won't you let me in?"

"Actually Daniel I'm quite busy right now"

At that precise moment Daniel caught the sight of a bunch of blond hairs. Not caring what Jack would say or do he yanked the door open and made his way in the living room. He was there in no more than tree steps.

"Sam!"

She looked at him apprehensively. His entrance had been brutal and she didn't feel confident yet with the whole situation.

Jack had wasted no time and was already by her side. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Carter this is Daniel"

"hum hello Daniel"

Daniel stood where he was and felt rather stupid. Obviously Sam didn't recognise him and his grand entrance had frightened her. He wanted to take her in his arms but realised she wouldn't let him.

If there was still a bit of the old Sam left in her she wouldn't like dragging all the attention so he decided to focus on Jack.

'Jack, anything you want to tell me?"

Jack just gave him a quizzical look and turned to Sam.

"I guess you're tired after the events of the afternoon. Why don't you go in my guest bedroom and get some rest while I deal with Daniel. I will call you for dinner."

She nodded without saying a word and left for the room he had indicated.

Jack let out a deep sigh.

"Daniel, sit down"

"Jack, what happened? Why does she act as if she doesn't know me? Where has she been? What.."

"Stop it"

Even though he' wasn't in the Air Force anymore one had to obey when Jack O'Neill gave an order.

He quickly explained the events of the last few days. He gave a short summary of what had happened to her while she was missing.

Daniel took some minutes to ingest what he had just been told then spoke again.

"We have to bring her to the SGC for a medical check-up. It might even help her to remember"

"I'm not sure Daniel. There has been a lot happening to her and I don't want to scare her or make her uncomfortable. God! She's back and I want to do the right thing for her"

"The SGC has been her life for five years. There are a lot of people who have been worrying, trying to find her. They deserve to know that she's alive and well"

Jack was starting to feel angry.

"You're wrong. The SGC is not her life. The Air Force doesn't own her. Her life is with me. Just before all this mess happened she agreed to become my wife and believe me I will do everything in my power to make that happen. I will do everything to protect her"

"I understand Jack but we need to make sure she's OK. She won't have to stay overnight."

Jack knew Daniel was right but he so wanted to keep her for himself.

His brain won that battle and he finally agreed.

"Ok but you have to give me some time to prepare her. She still doesn't know anything about her previous life and I want to go step by step. I will try to bring her tomorrow"

Daniel was relieved. Jack had taken the right decision. He understood his friend's feelings. He had seen the man declining day after day during the absence of Sam. He knew what she meant to him.

He decided to leave knowing he would see both of his friends the next day.

After Daniel left, Jack started to make dinner. He could have just ordered take out but Sam was back and he wanted this evening to be special.

When the dinner was almost ready, Jack decided it was time for Sam to wake up. They still had a lot to talk about. She was still deeply asleep. He sat on the bed and called her softly. She didn't stir. He didn't dare touching her. He didn't want to frighten her.

She finally seemed to sense his presence and lazily opened her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself" he answered with a smile. "Dinner's ready. You coming?"

She got up and followed him in the kitchen.

They ate silently. She had a million questions to ask him but didn't know where to start.

After the dinner they installed themselves comfortably in the living room.

She decided it was time for her to get some answers.

"So my name is Samantha Carter?"

"Yes, it is."

"What can you tell me about myself?"

"Well, you're a Major in the Air Force. We've been working together for five years. I was your CO. You're a scientist too. You've got a brother Mark and two nephews but your relation is strained at best. Your Mum passed away when you were young. You're father, who is a General by the way, is still alive. He is currently abroad"

Abroad was a white lie but Jack didn't think it was the right time to tell her about the Stargate.

"Do you know what happened to me?"

"Actually I have no idea. You just vanished two years ago. I've been searching you since then but never came up with anything"

Sam stood quiet for a few seconds. There was a question she was dying to ask but she wasn't sure about it. Deciding it was best to know than to stay in the dark she gathered her courage and asked.

"Is there anything between us?" She almost regretted her question when she saw the puzzled look in Jack's brown eyes.

"hum. I mean I feel like there's a connection between us. I feel safe with you"

Forgetting his knees he knelt down in front of her and took both her arms in his big ones.

"Sam…" He gently rubbed his thumbs over her fingers.

'I didn't want to talk about it because I wanted you to feel comfortable around me before. A few days before you disappeared I asked you to marry me and you agreed. It's the reason why I retired"

She started to cry and he quickly took her in his arms, comforting her.

"Shh Sam, it's ok. Everything will be ok now. Look, your return is the best thing that has happened in the last two years. I still want you to be a part of my life. Actually, I don't want it any other way. But and I stress the but, I will not pressure you. Take all the time you need. We will really talk about us when you feel ready for this and not before"

They spend the rest of the evening like this, snuggling and hugging. Jack told her as much as he could about herself as long as it wasn't classified. He cracked a few jokes to her benefit and was happy to hear her laughter. It felt so good.

Around midnight he decided to call it a night and to talk to her about what they would do later.

"Sam, we should go and get some rest. If you're ok with it, I would like to bring you to our old base tomorrow to get a check-up. It could also help you to remember once you will be in a familiar place."

She looked at him and she just smiled. Even if she wanted to she couldn't say no to this man. He already possessed her trust and her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Jack was glancing at her every few seconds.

He wondered if she was nervous. She had to be because he was!

They were on their way to Cheyenne Mountain.

Jack had given a phone call to Daniel earlier in the morning to let him know at what time they would arrive. Daniel had taken care of dealing with General Hammond to get them clearance. Jack had been adamant that Sam was not be crowded by the base personnel once arrived.

He had realised pretty quickly that she wasn't the same person she used to be, yet.

Sam Carter used to be a strong and confident woman. She wouldn't let herself be deterred by the behaviour of the men working on base towards women. She would make her point without even blinking.

Since her return she appeared to be like a frightened bird. The ordeal she had been through had left her fragile and unsure of herself and of the people surrounding her. Who could have blamed her?

The one thing that seemed to keep her grounded was his steady presence by her side. At times, she would clutch his hand and almost hide behind him.

Somehow, he liked this side of her. He liked being able to be useful for her. He felt an overwhelming need to protect her and wanted nothing more than take her to his cabin and spend the rest of their life in the peace and calm of the place. However, he knew this was not who she was and what she needed.

He knew deep inside that he had to help her becoming again the woman she once was. She needed to feel at ease with the people surrounding her. She needed to get her friends back. She needed to get her job back.

This was what this trip to the SGC was all about. They would make sure she was ok and try to help her getting her memory and life back on track.

They went trough the various check points easily. The airman at the entrance of the mountain raised a questioning eyebrow when she signed under the name of Kate Anderson but the glare Jack sent him was enough to silence him.

Sam obviously didn't recognise her surroundings. She expressed her surprise about the fact they had to take two elevators to go deep, very deep underground. Jack never said a word. He just reassured her through a warm smile and a squeeze on the hand she kept firmly attached to his.

They headed straight away to the infirmary. Their closeness brought them a few glances from the base personnel on the way but Jack's stance discouraged the bravest to express anything aloud. He might not be a Colonel anymore but he still had the respect of everybody around the place. Besides, nobody wanted to face his wrath.

Here they were! The door of the infirmary was closed. Sam's hands were starting to shake. Jack turned to face her and lifted her chin with his free hand so that she would look at him.

"Easy Sam. Just relax. You've got nothing but friends here. We'll just go through this together and once it's over we're going back home ok?"

Sam's throat was so dry she didn't try to verbalise her answer and just nodded.

He squeezed her hand and added.

"I'm here for you Sam, always. Just tell me if you're not comfortable and we're out there the next second"

Truth be told he was as nervous and anxious as her but knew he had to be the strong one.

She surprised him by taking the next step hand grabbing doorknob to enter the infirmary. His heart swelled with love. He was so proud of her.

She was barely in the room when she was engulfed in an embrace by a very emotional Janet Frasier.

"Sam! I'm so happy to see you"

Sam was startled and carefully disentangled herself from Janet and got closer to Jack.

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable"

Sam remained silent so Jack took the lead.

"Doc, I know you're happy to see Sam but maybe we should get started. Use all your big needles right now and then we'll have plenty of time to ourselves".

Then turning to Sam.

"Just kidding about the needles"

That earned him the smile he had been hoping for.

Janet decided it was a good idea and went all business.

"Ok Sam, we're going to start by a basic check-up, blood pressure, blood analysis and that kind of things. Then you will pass some other exams like a CT scan. Do you have any question?"

She had one but for Jack :

"Will you stay with me?"

He wouldn't have been able to deny her anything so he remained by her side for the next couple of hours. He just left her a few minutes when the exam became more intimate.

All in all it went pretty well.

When it was over Jack led her to the commissary to get a snack. He showed her their table and went to pick up her food. She was pleased and surprised that he had made the right choices for her.

Daniel quickly joined them and they started a light discussion over lunch. Sam was feeling more at ease with him now.

Somehow the place and the people started to seem familiar. She couldn't tell the name of anybody except Jack, Daniel and Janet but when she wasn't trying to think to hard she felt like she could find her way around the base. It was a weird feeling.

When Jack was called to the briefing room she reassured him that she would be all right staying with Daniel.

Jack didn't want to leave her but he had to for her own sake. She had to be able to feel in control of her life which meant making her own decisions. And she had decided she would be fine with Daniel…

Janet and General Hammond were waiting for him in the briefing room.

The General greeted him.

"Jack, it's good to see you again. How have you been doing son?"

"Not so well Sir. But now that Sam is back everything will be OK"

"Well, yes. I asked you to come because of Janet's report concerning Major Carter's health"

Jack slowly took a seat. He had a bad feeling. The fact that the two officers wanted to talk to him in private told him there was something wrong with Sam. And he didn't like it. Really didn't like it.

Janet spoke next.

"The first thing I want to say is that is in good health. Other than her memory loss there is no long term effect of her abduction and of what happened during that time"

Jack let out a breath he had been holding, fearing the worst.

"It's quite difficult to determine what has been done to Major Carter. However, I found out two things I wasn't expecting. The first one is a scar of an inch at the base of her neck. It looks like a chirurgical incision but I haven't been able to determine its use yet."

She stopped talking for a few seconds. She needed to gather her courage to disclose the next information. She really didn't know how the two men would react, especially one retired Colonel.

"The second thing is more…well, I don't really know how I could put it into words."

She took a deep breath

"Major Carter gave birth during her abduction"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

« What !! »

To say that Jack was stunned was an understatement. Questions were popping into his mind. Was she pregnant before her abduction? And if so who was the father? Because he new it wasn't him. They had decided not to break the rules. Had she been cheating on him? Was fate coming into his way once again?

He felt betrayed. He felt angry.

He also felt love for this child he didn't know and had never met. How could he not love a part of Sam?

He usually could keep a poker face quite easily but today his raw emotions were there for everyone to see.

Janet felt he needed to know everything and kept on going with her report.

"I know what you must be thinking Sir but Major Carter wasn't pregnant when I did her last check up one week before she disappeared"

"That means the child was born at six months. Isn't that a bit early in a pregnancy?" General Hammond interrupted.

"Yes it is. However I'm even surprised that Major Carter has been able to carry out a pregnancy to this point considering the specificity of her blood. The mere fact of being pregnant is a miracle in itself. To be quite honest I'm not sure the child was alive when he or she was born"

Jack stood silent a few seconds to gather his thoughts and focused again on Sam.

"Does she know?"

"No Sir. She didn't mention it and it obviously happened before she lost her memories"

"Should we tell her?"

"Definitely but I suggest we wait a little while. I'm not sure she would be able to handle that kind of news right now" Janet said.

General Hammond nodded.

"Well, that's settled then. Jack, I want you to look after Major Carter for the next few days. She will need someone familiar to help her find her memory back. I made sure you had the clearance to come back in the SGC. Keep me informed of her progress. She has to report here next week. If you're ok with this I would like you to explain her all about the SGC when you feel she's ready for this. In the meantime I will try to get hold of Jacob."

Jack silently nodded.

They all stood and left the briefing room.

Jack, absentmindly, headed towards Daniel's office where he knew he would find his two favourite scientists. Lost in his thoughts, he barely acknowledged the people that greeted him.

He found Sam and Daniel in a deep discussion about some kind of software. It felt like hold times.

Quite amused he shook his head and made his presence known.

"Hey!"

Sam turned to him. A huge smile was gracing her lips.

"I'm done here. We can go back home."

Sam quickly agreed and grabbed her bag. She hesitated a second and turn again to Daniel.

"Will I see you again, soon?

"Of course Sam, now you're back you won't be able to get rid of us."

Happy, she hugged him and left with Jack.

The following week had been quite busy.

Jack and Sam went to her old house. Jack hadn't been able to sell it after she disappeared and was now glad he didn't. They spent a few hours there. It gave her time to reacquaint herself with her belongings. Jack was afraid she would ask to stay there on her own. After all it was her home.

He was pleasantly surprised when, at the end of the day, she packed a suitcase with clothes and some photos and asked him to go back home. She realised he had feared she wouldn't stay with him. She grabbed his hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Right now home is where you are"

That was all he needed to hear.

He hugged her happily then drove her back home, their home.

Every night there would be someone who would come to visit them. Daniel, Janet, Genera Hammond had come by. Even Lou had made an appearance. They would chat for a few hours. Telling old stories.

Jack took her India out of storage. She was in awe. She fell in love with the bike and insisted she should ride it everyday. She said that a bike was like a plant. If you didn't talk to it and showed it everyday that you cared it would die. Jack chuckled at that. Carter was the only one who could see her bike as a living thing that needed affection.

By the end of the week Sam was more like her old self. She wasn't shy or afraid anymore around people.

Her relationship with Jack was also progressing nicely. They were never leaving each other's side. They were almost always in physical contact. Sometimes it was just a brush of hands but it was enough to reassure them of each other presence and reality.

They had not been talking again about where they stood as far as their relationship was concerned.

Jack kept true to his words and didn't pressure her.

Sam was thinking more and more of what her life could be with Jack O'Neill by her side. She couldn't understand how she spent five years without jumping him. The man was gorgeous, caring and funny. She felt loved and safe with him and right now it was more than she could ask.

During the eighteen months she had been alone she often dreamed there would be someone waiting for her. But it was just a dream. Today it was a dream comes true.

On Friday Jack decided he needed to talk to her and let her know everything.

They had a light lunch. Then he made her sat by his side on the couch. Taking both of her hands in his he took a deep breath.

"Sam, you've got to go back to the base on Monday and I need to explain to you what your job really his and what is going on over there"

Sam wasn't surprised. She had been expecting that kind of talk. She had realised pretty quickly that she had not been told everything about her life. All of her friends had avoided the topic of her job during the week whereas they had been very open about everything else.

"The name of the base is the SGC. It means Stargate Command…"

Jack then explained to a stunned Samantha Carter what they had been doing for five years.

"I can't believe what you just told me. You're sure it's not some kind of a joke"

"Believe me when I say it's not. I know it must sound weird but that's the truth"

"Sooo… that means we're kind of heroes?"

He sensed the underlying banter but answered seriously.

"Not really. We're just normal people doing a not so normal job. We always did what we had to do to make sure earth was safe. We did it because it was our job but also because we don't want any kid to live into slavery".

Sam was still shocked by what she had just learnt but felt it was the truth.

"Well, I'm...speechless!"

"There are tow other things you need to know Sam. You remember when I told you your father was abroad?"

He didn't wait for her answer. It wasn't really a question anyway.

"Well, actually he is off world. He was diagnosed a cancer a few years ago. We were able to save him thanks to the Tokra. He became one of them and his symbiote's name is selmak, who is a girl by the way" he added the last part with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm not sure of what I should say"

"You don't have to say anything, I know it's quite a lot to take in. We're trying to get in contact with Jacob. He will be so relieved to know you're still alive!"

Sam didn't know what to do or say so she just nodded and waited for whatever else Jack had to tell her.

Jack had been pretty surprised at how well she took all the news so far. She could have called him a liar or laughed at him but she just listened and accepted everything he said. That was how much she trusted him.

However, he knew the next piece of information would be much harder to receive.

"Sam, the last thing I need to tell you, I should have told you before. Actually I should have told you as soon as I found out but I wanted you to get a bit more at ease with your life before"

He was babbling. He knew it. But he had to tell her. Tightening his old on her hands he kept on speaking.

"Sam, when we did your check up we discovered that you gave birth during your abduction"

Sam's stance became rigid. Her warm eyes became glacial.

Jack kept quiet. He knew she had to be the one speaking, expressing her feelings, asking questions.

She slowly got up and put some some distance between them. She turned her back to him and folded her arms around herself as if to protect herself.

The silence was overwhelming.

When Sam finally spoke Jack didn't recognise her voice. The tone was cold and harsh.

"I can't believe you did that to me. You had no right to keep that information from me. I trusted you. I… I… I need to get home"

The last words broke Jack's heart. He thought about asking her, begging her to stay but understood her need to be alone.

"I will drive you if it's what you want. Just remember that I will always be there for you, always. Don't throw me out of your life, please"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack hadn't heard from Sam during the week end. He had tried to call her but she never answered her phone.

She had first been blinded with anger at him for not telling her sooner. After a few hours she had realised that he had only done it for her own good.

Then had come the inevitable questions.

Was she pregnant before her abduction? If so, was Jack the father? Certainly not. He had been very clear about the fact that they never broke the regs.

Then who was the father?

Did that mean she had been in another relationship before agreeing to marry Jack?

Actually did she really agree to marry him? Yes of course, her heart told her he had told the truth about that.

Anther possibility was that she became pregnant after her abduction.

Had she been raped? That thought sent shivers through her whole body.

If so, a six months pregnancy was a very short one. Her baby might not have survived.

But the most important question was where her child was?

During these two days she remained curled up on her couch. Her hands wrapped protectively around her belly, as if to protect a child that was no longer there.

She had called Al and Mary to let them know she was ok and that she now knew who she was. Hearing their voices had soothed her.

On Monday morning she went to the SGC with a new resolve. She needed to talk to Jack. She realised she hadn't been fair on him. She realised too that she needed him.

These two days had been really hard for her. She had wanted to be alone to sort out her thoughts. But she had missed Jack. She had missed him more than she would have thought it possible. She was almost afraid at how much she needed him.

Yes, she needed to talk to him. She needed to come back home, his home.

When she arrived he hadn't signed in yet. She went to General Hammond's office who warmly welcomed her back. After a short exchange he asked an airman to show her the way of her lab.

She hadn't been there the week before and took her time to get used to the place. Everything there was high technology. There was an object that felt out of place though.

A yoyo was standing alone on her desk. She brushed it with her fingers and a flash of memory assaulted her mind.

_Colonel O'Neill was in her lab. She was trying to finish a report for General Hammond but she was distracted. __Every time she looked at him he was fiddling with one of her tools. Annoyed, she opened a drawer and took a red yoyo. She put it in his hand. _

"_There you go Sir. Play with this rather than with my tools. You shouldn't be able to break anything this time."_

_The Colonel raised an eyebrow and asked with a smirk._

"_Should I consider this as insubordination Major?"_

_She smiled at him and shook her head._

"_Certainly not. I wouldn't dream of this Sir"_

_She answered with a tone that betrayed her words._

The memory had been so powerful. She felt dizzy and went down on the floor before her legs gave up.

This was the exact moment Jack chose to come into the lab.

"Sam! Sam, are you all right?"

He went to her, obviously very concerned.

She raised her head and smiled at him.

"I think I just remembered something"

And she told him what had come to her.

Jack helped her to get up and gave her a warm hug. He was laughing.

"Oh yes. I remember that day. I should have written you up but all I could think about was kissing you"

Sam laughed with him and decided this was a good time to apologise for her behaviour. Jack didn't want to hear any of this. He insisted that he understood her and that her reaction was normal.

He felt his heart beating again when she asked if she could come back to his place in the evening.

They went to Janet's office to tell her about the memory. She explained them it was really good news and that they had to keep on stimulating Sam's mind to help her recover.

All in all it had been a good day. Sam had her first memory back and she wanted to go back home with him.

The evening proved to be even better for the both of them…at least the beginning of it….

The events of the last few days had proven to Sam she needed Jack in her life and not just as a friend. She couldn't deny what her heart felt and didn't see the point in waiting before getting in a relationship with him.

She wanted it. He wanted it. There was nothing else to worry about.

Once at home she took a long bubble bath. She carefully shaved. She then rummaged through her clothes to find the most adequate outfit.

Once happy with her appearance she went to the kitchen where she knew she would find Jack cooking their dinner.

He turned to greet her when he heard her coming back but found himself unable to utter a sound.

Here was Major Doctor Samantha Carter, a goddess. She wore a blue skirt at knee length and a tank top that reminded him too much of an encounter with a wild Carter. She had applied a slight amount of make up that was just emphasising her beauty.

Showing no hesitation she came to him and put a hand around his waist coming so close he could feel heat emanating from her body.

She started running her other hand from his shoulder to his arm which made him gasp.

"Sam? Hum, what are you doing?"

She brought her lips to his ear and murmured

"You said you wouldn't pressure me. I, for my part, didn't say anything…."

Her head moved so slowly until her lips were mere inches from his. Jack had a hard time breathing and wasn't sure of how he was supposed to act at the moment.

Sam showed no hesitation and slowly started to kiss him. That was all the encouragement he needed. He folded her into his embrace and reciprocated the kiss. It was sweet and gentle. It was also electrifying. It was all he ever dreamt of.

His hands started to roam through her body when she suddenly pushed him away.

Her eyes were full of fear and bewilderment.

"Oh my god" was all she said before turning away from him and locking herself in her bedroom leaving a stunned Jack in the kitchen.

N/A : Yeah I know you hate me lol

You know what? Click on the review button and I promise I will try to be nice with them :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Jack knocked on the door to wake Sam up.

He had only been able to find sleep early on the morning. He had spent his night wondering what happened.

Everything seemed to be okay before Sam flew away.

He had berated himself for not slowing things down with Sam. He should have known she wasn't ready for this even though she thought she was. It had obviously scared and hurt her.

He had come to her room with the resolve to talk to her and make things right.

When she didn't respond he started to worry and knocked again.

"Sam, breakfast is ready"

No sound was coming from her room. He wasn't sure of what he should do. He didn't want to invade her privacy right now but he really wanted to check on her. He had a bad feeling in his gut and he needed to see for himself that she was all right.

He found the key of her room on his key ring and opened the door.

The room was empty. All her clothes were gone. It as if she had never been there.

He ran to the garage. Her India was gone too.

"Oh my god Sam, what have you done?"

Previous night

Everything went as she had planned. He had been a willing participant to the kiss. It felt so right to be in his arms. It felt like heaven.

It felt so familiar. It felt too familiar.

He had been very clear they had never been intimate. Then why did it feel like she had already been in that situation before.

Suddenly a new flashback blinded her.

_His lips were on hers, warm and insistent._

"_Carter, it feels so good"_

"_Shut up Jack and kiss me!"_

She pushed him away. He had lied. In one second her world was turning upside down.

She felt alone. She felt betrayed.

"Oh my god" was all she could say before flying away from him.

She knew it wasn't fair from her to leave him like this but she needed to collect her thoughts.

She locked herself in her room and threw herself on the bed.

She spent the next hour sobbing and shaking.

Then she started processing everything she knew and everything that had happened.

Her heart was sold on this man. She had deep feelings for him. She craved his presence.

Her mind told her something was wrong and she needed to find out what.

She had a child somewhere and needed to find her baby.

She realised that to be able to do that she needed to find her memory back. She also needed to think straight. And she wasn't able to think straight around Jack O'Neill.

She had to get away but where? They knew the old Sam and they now knew Kate Anderson. They would certainly try to find her and she couldn't afford that.

She had her India. She should have enough time to get money from her credit card before they would start to look out from her. She had to leave. And she had to leave now.

She knew it would be very hard for Jack. There was no doubt that he had deep feelings for her and he wouldn't be thrilled by her leaving.

All she had to do was to find a place where she could hide and get her life back on track. She explored several options when an idea hit her.

Yes, it would be the perfect place. Nobody would think about finding her in this location.

Happy with her plan she crept out of the house.

Present time

It couldn't be happening again. She had just come back into his life. Where was she?

Jack had called the SGC. They had tracked her credit card but it was a dead end. She had made a big withdrawal, enough money to last her some time.

The police had been alerted. A woman riding an India was seldom seen in the area. But here again it was a dead end.

So far the research hadn't given any result and Jack was devastated. He blamed himself.

The only thing comforting him was that Sam left of her own accord this time. She was able to take care of herself and she knew she was in danger and her own so she would act accordingly.

Daniel and Janet were worried for their friend. They had seen him almost self destruct during Sam's absence and feared what would happen now that she was gone again.

He surprised them though.

He quickly found a new aim. He would find Sam's baby. He missed her, badly. But finding her child was something her could do for her. And hopefully, it would bring her back home.

The news of her motherhood was a new element that could help him find out where she had been held against her will.

The short pregnancy meant that either she had been brought to a hospital or she had been kept in a medical facility.

With the help of the SGC he checked all the hospitals between Colorado Springs and Seattle. It came up with nothing but somehow it was already something. It had been a huge work but it was a necessary work.

It kept Jack sane but it didn't keep him healthy. He had stopped eating again. He would make phone calls during the day and stare at his computer intently during the nights. Daniel was the only one who managed to drag him to eat something.

Even Janet didn't manage to convince him to take better care of himself. Her threat of big needles didn't impress him anymore. He was already living a nightmare. What were a few needles compared to the pain he was already feeling.

Since the hospitals were a dead end, Jack decided to focus on private medical facility and asked for the listing of all the people who had ordered huge amounts of medical supplies.

A month after Sam's second disappearance and with some unexpected help he finally found something and started breathing again.

N/A

Hey there!

This chapter his quite short but the next one is a bit longer.

I need your help now… I started this story with a precise idea of the end I wanted to write. But as it has progressed I've got a few ideas to go further with it. BUT, if I do it I won't be able to keep on updating everyday.

So here is the deal. Either I finish the story and give all the answers in the last chapter (which will be by the end of the week). Or, I leave you hanging in the last chapter but I write a sequel with probably weekly updates (more if I can).

I let you decide. Hit the review button and tell me what you want (or write me through my main page or send me letters via can even send me a dove)!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Somewhere

The first few days had been the worst for Sam. She felt utterly alone and vulnerable. She didn't have anybody she could rely on.

She didn't sleep well. The nightmares were back at full force. She still couldn't remember them in the morning but she would wake up sweating profusely and with her beating far too fast.

After a weak she started to found some kind of peace. She had chosen the perfect place to hide.

It was when the flashbacks started to come to her. The first one had been painful because it confirmed Jack had been lying to her.

_She was slowly coming back to her senses. Her vision was still blurred and she didn't recognise her surroundings._

_There was someone beside her. She wasn't afraid because she knew him. His scent was so familiar. And she had this weird but pleasant sensation on the back of her neck that she felt each time he was nearby._

_He drugged induced mind barely registered the fact that he was as naked as she was._

"_Carter" the voice was distant but definitely his._

"_Sir" it came as a whisper but they were lying so close he heard her clearly._

_His hand was lying on her thigh but it didn't feel wrong which was surprising really considering they had denied their feelings for so long. _

_Even though she had a lot of difficulties to think clearly she realised she had lost all of her inhibitions. It felt like she wasn't in control of her body anymore._

_She should have been scared. Actually she liked it. She revealed in it._

_Jack was obviously in the same state as she was._

_Their touches became more insistent. Their touches became intimate. _

_Their love making had been sweet and gentle at first then frenzied and passionate. _

_They fell asleep together, neither having noticed the glass on the back wall of the room, or having noticed they had witnesses the whole time._

This was the first memory of what had happened during her abduction but she didn't understand it straight away. It took her a couple of days to realise it.

Some of the memories were pretty painful like the ones concerning Jolinar and other ones comforting like the ones of SG1's team nights.

They were coming randomly and Sam had quickly learned how to cope with them. She was dutifully recording every single flash on a note pad. She didn't want to forget anything anymore.

She was really happy with the location she had chosen. It helped the memories to come and it was secluded enough to giver the calm and privacy she craved at the moment.

Of course her living arrangements weren't ideal. She had no water or electricity. Hopefully, the area provided her with enough food and water to survive. She would hike and hunt every morning and rest peacefully every afternoon. At nights she would stargazing, wondering how many stars she could see were near worlds she had explored.

She hadn't seen any living soul yet since her arrival in the area and this was more than fine according to her.

On the third week she had a disturbing flashback.

_She was once again in the unknown facility. The walls were white and she hadn't been able to find an escape route so far._

_Her belly was firm and round now. She was pregnant. Anybody would have been able to tell this._

_She had mixed feelings about this pregnancy._

_On one hand she was mad. She hadn't been raped but she had not allowed her to be able to make this decision. She didn't want her pregnancy to take place there. She didn't want to go through this alone. She whished her friends were there to support her, to make her laugh, to reassure her._

_She was afraid at the idea of giving birth here. She still didn't know what these people wanted and she was afraid, not for her but for her child._

_On the other hand she was in awe. She would stare at her belly for endless hours. She had given up all hopes of becoming a mother since Jolinar. It was a miracle. She would rub her belly all through the day. She would talk to her unborn chid all day and sing soft songs._

_The door opened and a man in a white lab coat ushered her outside towards the examining room. She saw two men coming out of the room. The first one was a guard. The second one was Jack. No, it wasn't Jack! He looked so much like him but he was much younger. _

_There eyes met but both were led in opposite directions before they could exchange a word._

Sam was confused. Who was this man?

She was sure he was the father of her child.

He looked so much like Jack but it wasn't him. She felt she should know who he was but couldn't quite place it.

This memory also came as a relief. Jack hadn't lied.

Their embrace had felt familiar but he wasn't the one who had held her this way before.

It wasn't fair to keep him away if he had been straight with her.

However this place was doing her a lot of good. She needed a bit more time before coming back to him. She also needed to start thinking about her apologies. The man deserved them.

Colorado Springs

Jacob had come through the gate on the third week following Sam's fugue.

He had been pretty upset she was missing…again.

He also quickly realised Jack needed his help and support. It is how he started to work with him to find something, anything about what had happened to Sam.

They finally hit home when they found a demoted doctor who had been ordering a usually high amount of medical supplies near Colorado Springs. They decided to pay him a visit.

If they hadn't been so pissed about what happened to Sam and concerned about her whereabouts they might have laughed at how afraid and obsequious the man had been when he had realised who they were.

He had indeed ordered the medical supplies but only to deliver them elsewhere straight away. He gladly gave them the address and even explained them how to go there.

The place was empty. Everyone had left with most of the equipments. The place was desolated. It sent shivers down the spine of the two men.

Jack and Jacob spotted two cells. There were blood stains in the main hallway. Nothing useful was left. They would ask a team to come and try to find fingerprints but didn't give much hope it would lead to something.

Just before they left Jack noticed a hidden door in the medical room.

It was the surveillance room and someone obviously hadn't done its job. All the films were there.

They gathered everything in the car and went back to Cheyenne Mountain as fast as they could.

Once there, they were joined by Daniel, Janet and General Hammond for a session of video viewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey !

Here is chapter 10…finally. Thank you so much to Sammie77 who beta read the chapter. All mistakes or inaccuracies remaining are definitely mine.

Hope you enjoy!

Bye

XXXXXxxxxxx

Chapter 10

Colorado Springs

Most of the tapes weren't of any use. They saw endless hours of empty corridors.

However, they managed to spot a few faces and isolate them to try to identify them.

After two hours they finally saw the first glimpse of Sam. She was unconscious and led into one of the room, a lab Jack remembered.

The tape indicated she stayed there for two hours before being brought in one of the cells.

It had been the first proof that they were on the right track. In a weird way it was a relief. They were finally going somewhere.

They decided to narrow their search. They would focus on the tapes from the lab and the two cells. Any tape showing another corridor would be left out…for now anyway.

They found the footage showing what happened to Sam in the lab and they all watched in horror.

She had been placed on a small bed in the centre of the room. Her vitals had been checked by a man in a lab coat. When he had made sure Sam was still okay he had simply nodded towards a corner of the room. They all assumed someone had been standing there waiting his turn.

Then they saw a man coming into view, carrying a small container.

He had carefully extracted a symbiote and gently led it to Sam's neck.

The members of the SGC weren't able to watch this happen. They either turned their heads or closed their eyes during the few seconds that were needed for Sam to be implanted.

They decided to make a pause in the viewing. They needed to clear their heads.

"That explains how she got the scar" Janet said

Somewhere

Memories came more and more often.

Sam had been embarrassed when the Broca virus incident came back to her. It proved that the attraction she felt for Jack had always been there. Even though she was under the influence of an alien virus at the time the choice of Jack O'Neill to be her mate had been done with very good reasons.

The small bit of logic left in her brain had told her he was the perfect mate. He was the alpha male. He was the leader of the pack.

Her instincts, led by her emotions, had told her she couldn't be with anyone else because he was the only one made for her.

She could vividly remember how easy it had been to make the decision to go to him and to seduce him.

It had been the first of their opportunities to know each other intimately.

Over the course of the years there had been just two occasions for them to advance in a relationship. There again, it was due to some alien exposure.

Their time as Jonah and Thera had been wonderful she mused.

Of course living in that underground facility had been far from easy. The work had been hard. The food had been hardly enough to sustain their tired and abused bodies.

And the place had been dangerous, very dangerous.

She had quickly realised it was a world dominated by brutal men who made the weakest submit to their will.

She wasn't weak. However as a female she had had to be always aware of her surroundings. She had had to make sure she was never alone.

The first days had been physically as well as emotionally exhausting.

Everything had changed when she met Jonah.

They had connected instantly.

The mind stamp they had suffered hadn't been able to erase the awareness of each other.

They had only left each other side to go to work. Even then they had managed to work together or at least in the same area of the compound as often as possible.

Whatever small amount of free time they had had was spent together.

They even had managed to find a place to sleep together.

However nothing inappropriate had happened between them. It had been another missed opportunity. They might have crossed the line if they had stayed there a bit longer but it hadn't been this way.

The Zatarc testing memory left her shaking with regret and anger.

They had admitted their feelings even though it had been in a somewhat cryptic way.

Then, they had both chickened out. They had quickly agreed to leave it in the room.

She couldn't believe they had been so foolish. She wondered why none of them ever resigned sooner considering what was between them.

Memories were coming back nicely and regularly. Sam was aware that the place where she was, the calm and peace were helping greatly. She still needed some time to understand fully who she was and what she wanted to do with her life. Staying a few more days couldn't hurt she thought.

When she came back she wanted to be able to make her own decisions and to decide what path she wanted to follow.

She was pretty sure by now that her future was beside Jack but she couldn't afford to be impulsive. There was too much at stake.

Colorado Springs

They had all resumed their sits in front of the video screen after a short but welcomed break. None would have admitted it but they all dreaded what they would discover in the remaining tapes.

The next main event they witnessed was the one Sam had remembered early after flying from Jack's.

They couldn't make out the man's face. His back was turned to them all the time.

Jack's blood boiled in anger and he stopped the viewing when what happened became obvious to everybody.

"She wasn't herself" Janet stated

Jack didn't think he could answer calmly and without snapping at Janet so he choose to remain silent.

It was Jacob who answered

"Obviously not, the symbiote had already taken over". Then turning "I'm sorry Jack, you know Sam. My daughter wasn't in control when this happened. We will find these guys and take care of them. I swear it to you Jack".

Jack simply nodded staring at the blank screen.

After a few minutes of silence that felt like hours to everyone General Hammond commanded

"Now that we know how Major Carter became pregnant we need to understand what happened next"

They went back to the tapes.

The next lab tape showed two men bringing Sam in. She was barely standing, clutching her belly.

They saw Sam giving birth. They saw the pain and the fear on her face as she faced this with strangers. They saw the most beautiful baby coming into this world and even though they didn't have the sound they noted he had obviously been screaming out of his lungs.

They saw the distress Sam went through when she hadn't been able to hold her baby. The child had been taken to another room straight away.

It tore their hearts.

How could people be this cruel?

Overwhelmed with emotions they didn't react at first when they saw in the next tape a man entering Sam's cell in a rush. He was agitated and he had a gun in his hand, ready to use it.

Daniel was the first one to react.

"Oh my god! Do you realise who this is?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey !

Again big thanks to Sammie77 for her help!

Hop you enjoy. Take care!

Chapter 11

Colorado Springs

"Oh my god! Do you realise who this is?" Daniel asked

Realising no one had seen what he had he exclaimed

"Jack it's you"

Jack seemed to be offended. Did they really think he would have done anything like this to Sam?

"Is not" he snapped

"Is too"

"Is not"

General Hammond was losing patience. Even though this childish banter between the two friends was really stress relieving he wasn't in the mood to listen it.

"Gentlemen, may we focus on the task at hand? Doctor Jackson, what makes you say it's Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel shook his head, ; he really couldn't believe he was the only one who saw this.

"Actually, it's the other Jack"

There was a short silence before Jack stated

"Mini me"

Understanding dawned on everybody.

Emotions where whirling through Jack. That explained Sam's reaction. The kiss they had shared must have triggered a memory of her time with John.

" It must have been really weird for her," he mused. "I must have been scaring and confusing."

He had been deeply hurt by Sam's fleeing. He was so sure their bond was strong enough to make her trust him. She had even confirmed that fact. He hadn't imagined he could leave like this.

But now, how could he blame her? She had been confronted with a weird situation and her instincts and training had kicked in. She had put some distance between herself and a potential danger. She had given herself some time to assess the situation and make the right decision.

She had been doing exactly what he would have expected from her off world with a threat looming over her. He was proud of her.

Then, he thought of John. His role in this was pretty clear but why had he done this?

Jack couldn't believe he would have voluntary hurt Sam. They were the same person. A part of their lives and memories were common to both. They held the same sense of duty. They both had deep feelings for the same woman.

On the other hand, he didn't know anything of John's life since he left him in front of the school. Could he have gone bitter and desperate enough about his new life to take what he wanted, what he needed without asking?

It was a possibility they had to take into account but Jack wasn't convinced about it. He also could have been put in the same ordeal as Sam's. They would have to ask him when they could find him.

And then there was the baby. They still didn't know if it was a girl or a boy but now they were sure it was born alive. Jack couldn't help thinking it was his child. Of course he hadn't been the one who conceived it with Sam but this baby had his genes, his DNA so he felt the right to think of himself as the father. Sure, John wouldn't see it this way but it was the least of their problems right now.

The others were waiting for Jack's reaction to the news. They weren't sure what all of this meant and how Jack would react.

Jack finally raised his eyes. He had stopped analysing what they had just learned and became aware of the people who were anxiously waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, now we know who the father is. We still have to find out if he was abducted too or if he was a member of these people. Maybe we should divide our efforts. Jacob and I will keep on viewing the tapes. General, could you try to find information about John's whereabouts'? Daniel and Janet, I suggest you find Walter and try to identify the guys on the tapes with his help"

They all agreed and most of them left. Jack had been in full "I'm not a Colonel anymore but you do as I say" mode and when he was like this there was no point arguing with him. So, even though they were dying to know what happened next they left.

"All right Dad, let's keep going" Jack exclaimed.

Jacob smiled and nodded. This was not the same Jack has the one he had seen the last few days. This was a man on a mission. This was a man who gave them hope.

Somewhere

Sam took a look at her notepad. It was full. She had scribbled every single memory that came back to her.

She had recalled almost everything about her previous life and was now very comfortable with the idea of coming back to Colorado Springs. Of course there were still some blanks but not that much obviously.

She hadn't had any more recollection about what happen while abducted. It was really bothering her. She still didn't know why the father of her child made her think so much about Jack. She still didn't know what happened to her child.

There were other things written on the note pad. When she let her mind wander she would write things absently. It was her subconscious at work. Most of it was equations. She silently laughed at this. Yes, she was a scientist through and through. There was really no doubt about that!

There was one word she had been writing over and over again. She knew that word but couldn't remember what it meant. She was sure it was really important. Maybe it had something to do with what happened to her.

She decided she needed help to sort this one out.

She decided to call Jack. She was sure he would be able to tell her what it was.

It would also allow her to give him some news and reassure him about her. She now felt a bit guilty about leaving him like this, without even word. She didn't want him to be hurt or mad. It was something she needed at the time and she hoped he would understand.

Of course the SGC would be able to locate her though this call but it didn't matter anymore. She had decided she would come back soon. Besides, she was sure that Jack would respect her wishes if she told him not to come for her and to give her a little more time.

She took her cell phone from her bag. Hopefully it still had power. She dialled Jack's home. When the answering machine clicked in she decided not to leave a message.

She was pretty sure that if he wasn't home he was at the SGC so she dialled a new number.

When she told who was calling, she was quickly transferred to the man she wanted to talk to.

"O'Neill" he barked on the phone.

He had obviously not been told who was calling him and was not happy to be disturbed from whatever he was doing.

She wasn't sure of how he would react to her call so she tentatively said his name

"Jack?"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay…I've been kind of busy this week

Thanks to all of you for sticking with me and for your reviews…that makes my day.

Hope you enjoy. Take care!

Chapter 12

"O'Neill" he barked on the phone.

He had obviously not been told who was calling him and was not happy to be disturbed from whatever he was doing.

She wasn't sure of how he would react to her call so she tentatively said his name

"Jack?"

"Oh my god, Sam? Is that you?" Jack couldn't believe she was on the phone, calling him.

"Yes it's me. Look, first thing I want to do is to apologise for running away like I did"

"No Sam, it's ok. I know why you reacted this way and even though it hurt at the time I understand, I truly understand"

Sam sobbed with relief, she had been so afraid he would be mad at her, hate her for what she had done.

They had so many things to say to each other that neither spoke for a few seconds. They didn't know where to start.

Jack was the first to recover and asked softly

"Sam, where are you?"

"Jack I… I don' want to come back, not yet anyway. I will, I promise but I'm not ready for it right now. I know you can locate me through this call but please let me be. I still need some time. I…"

Jack interrupted her

"You're babbling Carter!" There was a smile in his voice. He continued more seriously

"Whatever you want Sam. I just need to be sure you're safe. You've already been abducted once and I don't like what we've discovered about it so far"

"I'm safe. I don't think anyone would think about searching me here. Besides, do I need to remember you that I'm level three at hand to hand combat?"

"Ok, you win. Tell me how are you? Have you got any other memory?"

"Actually yes. I remember almost everything that happened before my abduction even though there are still some blanks. I don't remember much about my abduction though. I have to explain you something, when I left it was because I thought we had been intimate before and that scared me because you said it never happened..."

Jack interrupted her again

"Sam…"

"No, let me finish! I know now that it wasn't the case. The man I've been with wasn't you even if it felt like it was you. I don't really know how to explain"

"You don't need to. Look, we've found the place where you were kept prisoner. We also found security tapes. We know who the man is. His name is John. He's kind of related to me but I can't explain everything on the phone. Anyway, we're trying to locate him"

Sam was stunned. These were very good news. This meant she could get an answer to her most important question.

'Jack, what…hum what about my baby?"

"Your kid is alive, or should I say your baby was alive when you gave birth"

Sensing she needed some reassurance he quickly added

"Don't worry Sam. I don't think your abductors went through all of this mess to harm your child. For some reason they wanted your kid well and alive, of that I am sure"

"Jack! I want my baby back" Jack sensed the distress in her voice

"I know Sam. I swear we will find your baby. And then we will love and spoil the kid. I've already ordered a Simpson outfit for toddlers" he added with a smile

He was happy when he heard her laugh. I was like music to his ears.

"I believe you Jack. You know, I trust you"

"I know Sam, I know"

"Jack, there's something else. There is one word which keeps popping into my mind and I can't remember what it means even though I'm sure I know it. Maybe you could help me. It's driving me crazy"

"Sure, what is the word?"

"It's harsiesis"

The only thing she could hear was silence. She thought for a second that the call had been ended. Actually, Jack was speechless.

"Jack, you still here?"

"Hum…yes. What about this word?"

"I don't know, it's just coming into my mind over and over again. It feels like my subconscious is trying to tell me it's important and I need to remember"

"Listen Sam, it's one of the things I can' explain on a non secure line. It sheds some light on what happened and why"

Sam was holding her breath and was dying to know what it meant.

"Sam, you need to come back. I need to explain some things to you…"

Jack stopped talking abruptly. There was someone else with him who was saying something to him impatiently. Sam couldn't make out the voice. It was muffled. Jack had obviously covered the phone with his hand.

He finally talked again.

"Sam, your dad's here. He wants to talk to you"

"Oh! Well, ok I guess"

Jacob took the phone abruptly from Jack

"Sam, honey, how are you?"

"I'm fine dad"

"I've been so worried sweetheart. When are you coming back?"

"Well, I wanted to stay where I am for a few more days but Jack seems to think it's important for me to come back considering what you learnt and what I remembered. I don't know what to do"

"Come back honey. We need your help to sort this mess out and to find my grandchild"

Sam was trying to process everything

"Just give me a minute to think about this"

"Okay"

The line went silent. Sam was conflicted. She really wanted to stay where she was for a few more days. The place was really making her a lot of good.

On the other hand, Jack and her friends seemed to have gathered useful information. Moreover, they needed her help as much as she needed theirs to find her baby. That was what decided her. She couldn't afford to act in a selfish way. She was a mother now and she wanted to do what was right for her child, what her heart commanded her to do.

"Dad? Can I talk to Jack please?"

"Sure honey"

Jack took the phone, angsty about Sam's decision.

"I'm here Sam"

"I'm coming back, could you come and pick me up? I don' feel like driving back on my own"

"Of course, just tell me where you are and I will be there as soon as I can"

"Actually, it's kind of funny you know. I hope you won't mind I came here. I'm…"


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody !

Here is a new chapter. Thanks to Sammie77 who beta read for me so quickly and efficiently. Any error remaining is mine.

Hope you like and thanks for reading.

Chapter 13

He was exhausted.

He had been driving for hours He had only stopped once to refuel.

The closer he was coming to his destination, the more he was nervous.

He was finally going to see her again.

He had missed her so much. He had it bad, really bad. It felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't function when she wasn't there.

He knew he loved her. He knew he wanted her. He was just realizing how much he needed her.

She was grounding him. She was making things brighter around him. She was soothing his tortured soul. She was definitely an angel who came to save him.

He chuckled. "How cliché". But he couldn't help the way he felt.

He would be there in no more than an hour. This thought gave him the energy he needed to keep on driving.

He would take her in his arms. He needed to feel her. He would tell her how much he had missed her. He would thank her for coming back to him. He would give her some time and then he would ask her, even beg her if needed, to never leave him again, to spend the rest of her life with him.

Oh yes, he had it bad!

XXXXXxxxxxxxxx

She was exhausted.

She hadn't been able to sleep for the first time since she came here.

He was close. She could feel it.

She was finally going to see him again.

She had missed him so much. She had it bad, really bad. It felt like she was missing something when he wasn't there. It felt like she was incomplete.

She had accepted the fact that her mind couldn't rule the way her heart felt. And her heart belonged to Jack O'Neill. He was her life and she couldn't live without him.

The thought that she would be coming back to him quickly was the only thing that had kept her sane during her time away. She had needed the isolation but she had suffered from it too.

She felt he could endure anything as long as he was by her side. He was her soul mate.

She chuckled. "How cliché. Jack would hate it" she thought tenderly.

He would be there anytime now.

She would throw herself into his strong arms and let him hug her. She needed to feel his strength and his warmth. She needed his scent. She would thank him for not giving up on her. She would take some time to make sure his feelings hadn't changed then she would ask him, beg him if needed, to always be there for her, to spend the rest of his life with her

Oh yes, she had it bad!

XXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Jack stopped again to refuel just before arriving at the cabin.

He could have done this later on their way back but he knew he wouldn't be able to let go of her once he would have her back in his arms.

He couldn't stop thinking of her. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost lost control of his truck once or twice during the trip.

A cheerful voice stopped his musings.

"Jack, long time no see!"

A smile crept on his face

"Andy, old dog, how are you?"

The older man seemed really pleased to see him

"I'm fine thanks but I really thought I would see you before. I was starting to think that I should call you"

Jack was surprised. Truth been told he hadn't come to the cabin for a few months but his neighbours knew better than to expect him to come on a regular basis. They were aware that his job could keep him away for long periods of time even though they really had no idea what his job in the Air Force really was.

"Well, I've been quite busy this last couple of months"

Andy wasn't smiling anymore. He was staring at Jack, rather shocked.

When he spoke again it was with a sharp voice.

"I'm sure you job is important but do you really think you've got your priorities straight?"

Jack was stunned. He had known Andy for years and the man never ever talked to him so coldly.

"Hu, Andy, I don't know what's going on or what I've done wrong but I'm quite in a hurry and I've got to get going"

It was Andy's turn to be stunned. His voice was now shaking in anger.

"You mean that you don't even intend to come and see the kid? We've been waiting to hear from you for weeks, thinking that maybe something happened to you and that the child would grow up without a family and now here you are and you don't even ask how he is!"

Jack stood speechless. A kid? What were the odds that he could be Sam's child ? Na….It couldn't be. …Unless John had decided the kid would be safer without him but with someone Jack had known and trusted for years.

Shaking his head he tried to collect himself and tuned back to his friend.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about but I want to hear your story. Let me make a phone call and we will go and get some coffee. Maybe you could even introduce me to this kid you're talking about".

Andy knew Jack enough to realise he was genuine in what he said and quickly agreed.

Jack called Sam to tell her he would arrive a bit later than anticipated even though he didn't tell her why. She tried to hide her disappointment but Jack could hear it in her voice. He tried to alleviate her mood, cracking a joke. He could tell she still was unhappy by the delay but she trusted him enough to know he would be there as soon as he could.

He hung up, wishing he could be with her right now. Nevertheless, he had the gut feeling he had to follow Andy and find out more about the child. He didn't dare hope it was Sam's child. It would be too good to be true.

Sighing, he went back to his truck and followed Andy to his cabin.

Once they arrived, he couldn't help stopping and looking at the lake. Sam was just there, on the other side of his beloved lake. His cabin was hidden by the trees but he could see it in his mind. Sam was so close. He could almost feel her.

He heard Andy calling him and turned to him. His friend was waiting for him on the threshold of his small but inviting cabin.

"Here goes nothing" thought Jack.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey !

I've been gone for some time, real life got in the way :o) Sorry about that.

Good news is that I worked hard yesterday and the story is completely written!

Big thanks to Sammy, my beta, who worked so fast.

Just for the record I still don't own them…otherwise I would already be in vacation on a tropical island (sigh)

Take care!

Chapter 14

The first thing Jack noticed once inside the cabin was a child's wailing.

He was tempted to follow his instincts and go to the child but decided against it. He needed to talk to Andy first.

He went straight to the couch and installed himself comfortably while Andy grabbed two bottles of beer in the kitchen.

"Tiredness and beer… hmmm not a good mix. What the hell, I need it" thought Jack.

Andy was silent. He didn't seem to know what to do now that Jack was here with him.

"Look Andy, I know it must seem weird but I really have no idea of what you were talking about earlier. Why don't you start by the beginning and tell me everything?"

Andy took a deep breath and started to speak.

_Flashback_

_The weather had been awful the whole day. It had been raining since d__awn and it hadn't stopped. Now, the wind was blowing. This was going to be a hell of a night outside the walls of the cabin._

_Andy and Elisabeth had just finished their meal. It had been a light one, as every other evening: a bowl of soup, a salad and an apple. _

_The evening news was over and they were ready to go to bed._

_A loud banging at their front door startled them. Actually, it was more than a banging. It felt more like someone was trying to break down the door._

_Andy urged his wife to the bedroom where he kept his gun while he went to the door._

_He wasn't a violent man. He didn't really like the idea of having a gun. However, they were living in a secluded place and you never know what could happen._

_Nobody ever came to see them at such a late hour and he wondered what he would find behind the door._

_When he was sure his wife was out of view he opened the door to whoever was disturbing the quiet of his house._

_As soon as the door was open the man on the other side bursted in._

"_Close the door" he yelled "It's raining like hell"_

_Andy reflexively obeyed the stranger. When he turned towards him again he saw him extracting cautiously a small bundle from his rain soaked coat._

_Time seemed to stop as the bundle moved and slowly started to cry. Andy watched in awe as the stranger extracted the baby from its layer of clothes. The baby was obviously young, very young. Actually Andy could have sworn it was a newborn._

_Elisabeth had been alerted by the noises and decided to come into the room, gun in hand. She dropped it on the kitchen counter at the sight of the child. _

_The stranger turned to her._

"_I think he is hungry. Do you have anything he could eat?"_

_Elisabeth merely nodded and took the newborn in her arms. She left the two men in the room._

_During the exchange Andy had been studying the other man. He seemed familiar even though Andy was sure he had never seen him. He had always been a good judge of character and decided this mean was no threat to his house. He headed to a small cabinet where he took two glasses and a bottle of scotch._

"_Come on son, I think we both need something to warm us up and I believe you have a story to tell"_

_The younger man sat into the nearest chair._

"_You're right Andy, but we have to make it quick. I can't stay"_

_Andy turned to him, surprised. So the other man knew him. Or at least he knew his name._

_He poured the liquid into the glasses and gave one to the other man._

"_All __right!. Let's start from the beginning. Who are you? »_

_«__"__I'm Jon O'Neill » he said calmly._

"_O'Neill as in…" Andy wasn't able to finish his sentence._

"_As in Jack O'Neill... I'm his nephew"_

_Andy believed him straight away. There was a startling resemblance between the two men. It was where the familiarity was coming from._

_Jon__ stopped his musings._

"_Look, I know you must have a lot of questions but I'm running out of time here. This child is in danger if he stays with me. Jack trusts you unconditionally which is why I'm here. I know it's a lot to ask but would you agree to take care of him for a while?"_

_Andy was speechless. __Jon had been straight to the point, as much as Jack would have been. The request was odd to say the least. Of course he had known Jack for years, but this man was asking him to take care for a baby with a complete trust. This was unbelievable._

" _Hnnn… I'm not sure we can. I mean, you don't know us. Besides, whose baby is this? Doesn't his mother have a say in this?"_

_Jon__ was growing impatient._

"_I've got no time to argue with you. I can't keep keep the child with me. __His mother can't either. I know you're good people. Take good care of him. __Whatever happens don't let anybody know where he comes from. __Just say he's your grandson. __Don't let anyone come near him. I will tell Jack where he is and he will come and get him. Don't let anyone but Jack take him away from you, please"_

_Jon__ had gone from impatient to agitated and finally slightly desperate. Andy didn't know what to do. He was torn between wanting to help him and needing to understand why he had been solicited at this late hour for such a strange and unexpected request._

_Elisabeth's voice startled him._

"_We will do it. I just have one question for you though"_

_Jon's face relaxed in obvious relief._

"_Shoot!"_

"_What's his name?"_

"_His name is Jacob O'Neill. Thank you so much for your help"_

_Elisabeth nodded._

_Then everything happened in quick succession._

_Jon__ grabbed his coat and headed towards Elisabeth. He looked intently at the child. It looked like he was trying to engrave his face into his memory. He finally kissed him on the forehead and muttered a low "I love you Jake"._

_Jon__ just nodded to the two adults and left without any other word._

Back to present

"We never saw him again. We've been taking care of Jacob. He's a good child, really.

What I don't understand his why you didn't come any sooner to get him. It's a baby for God's sake. He needs his family."

Jack was stunned. He had found the child, Sam's child. He felt the urge to see him, to hold him.

Of course it wasn't his baby.

Jon was Jacob's father.

But Jon and Jack were almost the same person. They shared so many memories, most of them very painful. They had the same blood and the same DNA running through their veins.

Jacob might not be his son but he would love him all the same.

He couldn't believe the kid was there. At the same time it made sense. Jon being Jack he had shared the same trust toward Andy. Actually, Jack should have thought about it.

Jack realised he had been silent too long and decided to explain what he could to Andy.

"Most of the story is … hmm … classified. Jacob is the son of Jon and of my 2IC. They have been abducted. I still don't know where Jon is but Sam is in my cabin right now. We've been looking for Jacob for weeks. I can't explain much to you but I am so grateful Jon left him to in your care"

Andy hadn't expected Jack to say or explain anything to him. The whole story had been crazy from the beginning.

He smiled and asked his friend.

"So, do you want to meet Jacob?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jack was driving again.

He wasn't tired anymore.

He couldn't wait to see Sam again.

He couldn't wait to reunite Sam with her son.

His first meeting with Jacob had been one of the most emotional moments of his life. The baby had stared at him and had slowly started to smile at him.

He looked like Charlie at the same age. He smelled like Charlie had. He smiled like Charlie had.

God, he had only met Jacob a few hours ago but he was already in love with him.

He threw a quick look in the rear view mirror. Jacob was sleeping peacefully in the car seat Andy and Elisabeth had given to Jack.

Jack's heartbeat was louder and faster now he was so close to his cabin.

**A few hours before at Jack's cabin**

Sam couldn't stay put.

Jack was close. She could feel it.

She wanted to see him. She needed to see him.

She had missed him more than she could ever explain.

She went to look at herself once again in the mirror in Jack's room. She wasn't vain but she wanted to be perfect for him.

"God, what is taking him so long..."

A white light engulfed her before she could even finish her sentence.

She blinked a few times to adjust to the dim light surrounding her.

She was glad most of her memories had come back otherwise she would have been downright terrified to find herself in an alien spaceship.

She turned towards the grey being standing behind the control panel of the ship.

"Thor! What…why…."

Thor cocked his head on his right side and made a strange noise that felt like a chuckle to Sam's ears.

"Major Carter, I'm glad to see you well after all this time. I must say it is probably the first time I've seen you speechless"

"Yep, the little grey alien was definitely enjoying himself" thought Sam.

She shook her head and gave herself a few seconds to regain her composure.

"The thing is, I didn't expect to see you. Jack… hmmm…Colonel O'Neill was supposed to come and pick me up. I'm quite happy to see you Thor but why am I here?"

Thor, as usual, didn't show any emotion while he said "I will explain everything to you Major Carter but before that I would like to perform a full medical examination on you. Would you mind taking your place in this medical pod?"

Even though it was phrased as a question Sam knew he expected her to do as she had been told to. It wasn't in her nature to follow blindly the instructions of the Asguards or anybody else but Jack for that matter but she did it nonetheless.

**Back at the cabin…now**

Finally!

Not only was he about to be with Sam again but he had her child with him. It was bound to be one of the best days of his life.

Being with the woman he loved and allowing her to be reunited with her baby…nothing could beat that!

Jack unclipped Jacob and took him in his arms.

This baby was an angel. He hadn't cried once and had been smiling most of the times even though he had been thrown into a stranger's arms.

He had Sam's eyes … and the O'Neill nose, Jack thought proudly. Of course he wasn't his son but he was Jon's and it was close enough for him. It was his AND in this child's blood.

He turned towards the cabin and called after Sam, not too loud so as not scaring the bundle of joy he was keeping close to his chest.

He frowned when there wasn't any answer.

Truth be told, he had expected Sam to be waiting impatiently for him and couldn't help being a bit disappointed by the lack of welcome he received.

He opened the door and called again for Sam.

Nothing…

He began to search the house never letting go of Jacob, holding the child tight to his chest.

There were signs of Sam everywhere in the house but she was nowhere to be found.

He checked the garage. The Indian was still there.

A heavy weight appeared in his chest. It couldn't happen again. Not when they where so close to be reunited and happy.

He called for Sam louder and started to look for her frantically but to no end.

Sam simply wasn't there.

Jack was still holding onto to Jacob as for dear life.

His hands were shaking but he managed to get his phone out.

He was glad the number he needed was on speed dial because he wasn't sure he would have been able to dial the numbers.

Jack spoke with an unsteady voice.

"Daniel? I've got good news and bad news"

He didn't let the time to his friend to speak or ask a question.

"Good news is I found Jacob. Bad news is Sam is missing…again. Look, I need…"

Daniel never heard what Jack wanted. The line went dead during his sentence.

Startled, he turned to Jacob.

"It was Jack"

Jacob patiently waited for Daniel to keep on speaking.

"Well, he… hmmm… he didn't seem coherent. He told me he found you and that it was good news. He also said that Sam is missing again. He said he wanted me to do something but the line went dead before he could tell me what"

A frown appeared on Jacob's face.

"I don't know what is the most disturbing piece of information… that Jack is losing it or that my daughter wasn't at his cabin"

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds then said.

"Call him. We need to know more"

They never managed to get Jack on his cell phone again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jack wasn't surprised to find himself on the bridge of one of Thor toys.

It had happened to him often enough through the years to know what to expect when the white light engulfed him.

Jacob for his part didn't look like he had enjoyed the ride. He started to cry, obviously afraid of these new surroundings and of the strange feeling of being beamed away from one place to another.

Jack gently patted his back and shushed him until the crying subsided.

When he was happy with the fact that the child felt secured again in his arms he turned to Thor and happily greeted him.

"Thor, buddy! To what do I owe the pleasure of…"

He stopped dead on his track when he saw Sam emerging from one of the doors.

He couldn't help to notice that she was glowing.

Her time at the cabin had obviously done wonders on her. She had gained some weight. Her skin, usually so pale, now supported a light tan that enhanced her eyes and hair.

Had you asked him, he would have told you she was perfect.

She seemed so happy to see him. She started to make her way to him when she noticed the precious load he was still carrying so close to his heart.

Her voice was shaking when she addressed him

"Is it…?"

Jack smiled to her and just nodded. All the while he had been making his way to her.

"Here, hold him. I think he missed his mum"

There were a myriad of emotions on Sam's face when she finally took her son in her arms for the first time, wonderment, excitement, happiness.

Jack was overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment.

Deciding that Sam needed some time with her son without the scrutinity of an audience, he turned to Thor again.

"So.... It's always a pleasure to see you but I suppose you have a good reason to bring us aboard…."

He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what the name of the spaceship was. The Asguards had the bad habit of getting their ships destroyed.

Ok truth be told, Sg1 destroyed most of them. Or to be more accurate, Sam destroyed most of them. But hey! It was always to save the galaxy from one threat or another!

"The Hammond" Thor supplied for Jack.

"Well, ok. So, how come we're aboard the Hammond?"

"I'm so sorry we didn't answer you before O'Neill. We received your message informing us that Major Carter had disappeared and that you requested our help but we weren't able to come sooner.

When I arrived in orbit, I scanned the surface and was able to locate Major Carter. It is the reason you're both here now.

I took the liberty to submit her to a medical examination. She is in perfect health but I'm afraid she has been infected by a symbiote recently"

Jack just nodded and then explained him what had happened during the last few weeks.

Thor remained silent for a few seconds, obviously processing all the informations he had just be given.

He finally spoke again.

"It seems these people wanted Major Carter to breed a child with your DNA. Why did they use your clone rather than you?"

Jack answered instantly.

"I was offworld when she was abducted. I had been assigned to the alpha site to organise the line of defense of the outpost. I guess they didn't want to wait my return and since Jon was still on earth they picked him"

The thought of what would have happened if had been on earth gave him conflicted thoughts.

Of course he would have been abducted and infected with a symbiote. He would have hated it.

On the other hand he might have been able to help Sam to escape from this ordeal.

Or he might have been the one to make love to Sam and to be Jacob's father.

He would have loved it.

He shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to think like this. What had happened was anything but consensual, otherwise the abductors wouldn't have used symbiotes to make sure it happened even though this also meant Jacob would have the knowledge of all the Goaoulds.

He had deep feelings for Sam and he wanted them to be together because they wanted it, not because they had been tricked to it.

Focussing his thoughts on the problem at hand he asked Thor:

"I've got a bad feeling here. Can you tell if Loki is still under close watch?"

Thor seemed uncomfortable when he admitted:

"He managed to escape. We don't know where he is now. Do you think he could have been part of it?"

"How could he not? He is so sure that we are the answer of your genetic problems. It makes sense you know.

He somehow managed to get some help. That means he stayed under the radar while he finished what he started when he cloned me. What they didn't expect was that Sam and Jon would be able to escape with Jacob"

Thor merely nodded to Jack. All of this made sense.

Jack looked quickly at Sam and Jacob. He longed to hold them both in his arms but there were still things to be done and said.

"Thor, could you try to locate Jon? We have no idea where he is and we need to find him and help him.

We also need to identify all the men who took part in this and I think I know who will be able to lead us to them…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Some people in the SGC were starting to get antsy.

They hadn't had any news of Sam Carter for a long time. That wasn't a surprise because she was the one who had decided she needed some time to reflect on everything that had happened to her.

They hadn't had any news of Jack O'Neill for a few hours either. That was a surprise because he had been trying to give some at one point and there was no way they could get in touch with him now.

They had been spending hours in the briefing room trying to decide what to do now. None of them felt hungry but they decided to head to the commissary and grab something to eat anyway. There was no need to starve themselves to death when their friends and family needed them.

They all stood up as one man when Jack appeared in front of them. Actually, it was more a hologram of Jack.

"Hey campers!"

Daniel looked at Jacob and saw him smile in relief and at Jack's antics.

If the Colonel was cheerful that meant that the news was good.

Jack wasted no time and started talking again.

"I'm on the Hammond with Thor… Sam and Jacob"

He chuckled at the look of bewilderment on his CO's face.

"Yeah they named their last space ship after you… cool huh?"

George smiled and shook his head. The man was impossible.

Jacob for his part was confused.

"Jack, you're not making any sense. How could I…"

Jack's laugh interrupted him.

It stunned everybody.

Jack O'Neill never ever laughed.

He often smirked, his own special irreverent smirk.

He sometimes smiled. Usually these smiles were directed to one blond Major, which meant it hadn't happened for a long time.

But Jack O'Neill never ever laughed.

They were stunned.

"I'm speaking about your grandson Dad"

Happy cheerings erupted in the room.

Everybody was relieved to know that they were all safe under Thor's protection.

Daniel was the next to address Jack.

"What happened? What are you doing with Thor? What…"

Jack stopped him.

"Daniel! You're babbling"

And then he proceeded to explain to them all that had happened recently.

He gave them some time to ingest everything and waited for their questions.

There were none.

They were all too surprised.

Jack O'Neill wasn't a patient man. His willingness to wait for them was…disturbing.

Of course they knew what had prompted these changes.

They had witnessed first hand what he had become during the time Sam had been missing.

Before that they had all knew there were feelings between the two officers but nobody ever spoke about it.

These feelings had been against the regulations.

Jack and Sam always made sure to remain in a professional relationship even though it hurt them and their behaviour discouraged anyone to voice its thoughts.

They all knew that not only these two were meant to be with each other and that they deserved it for what they had done for the safety of earth, for their professionalism, for all they had endured during their years in SG1.

And there it was. The proof of what they all had known for years.

After such a long time apart, after being in a living hell and with no regulations around, Jack was finally happy. It was as simple as that.

Since nobody seemed to have any questions Jack decided it was time to tell them about his plan

"Okay here is what we're going to do.

Sam and Jacob are to remain on the Hammond. It is protected by a force field. Nobody will be able to abduct them from there. There is no way I'm letting them out of my sight now"

Jack paused briefly daring anyone to tell him otherwise. Nobody was fool enough for that.

"Thor is trying to locate Loki. Once it's done we bring him here, we interrogate him, he tells us the identity of his associates, we arrest them and everyone is safe. Easy enough, isn't it?"

Daniel cleared his throat before he spoke

"What makes you think it will be that easy. I don't see why Loki would tell us anything"

The predatory look on Jack's face would have terrified the bravest man.

"Because I have something he wants…Jacob and his DNA. And I'm ready to make a deal"

Jacob seemed surprised.

"Did Sam agree to that?"

He was even more surprised by the answer.

"I haven't told her or asked her"

Daniel chuckled.

"She is so going to kick your ass!"

It was Jack's turn to chuckle.

"I bet she will! Actually I won't ask her, at least not now. I have no claim on Jacob. I know I might not be able to fulfil my part of the deal but I would anything to protect Sam and her son"

There was no shame in Jack's statement and all the men in the room acquiesced respectfully. Jack was a man who always kept his word. It had to be hard for him to do this. But there was so much at stake.

"What I need you to do is to stay ready to apprehend the people who put us through all of this."

"Will do Jack" Hammond said.

The next second Jacks hologram disappeared.

**Back on the Hammond**

Happy with the fact that everybody was ready to do what had to be done, Jack felt free to do what he had been craving to do for days.

He went to the corner of the room were Sam was seated with Jacob in her arms. She was softly humming a song to him. Sam was looking at her son in wonderment and was smiling to him from ear to ear.

They were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He called her in a low voice so he wouldn't disturb the infant.

She turned to him, the smile still plastered on her face.

Jack suddenly felt very unsure of himself. He didn't know what his place should be. He wasn't Jacob's biological father. He wasn't even in an official relationship with Sam.

He breathed deeply before asking:

"Could I hold you both for awhile?"

The answer was written in her eyes. They were shining from love and happiness.

Jack had always been able to read her like an open book. What he saw then erased any doubt he could have had concerning their future and the place he held in Sam Carter's heart.

His family was finally reunited in front of him.

A/N

One chapter left!

Thanks for sticking with me and for all the nice reviews.

Take care!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It hadn't been as easy as Jack expected but Thor had been as reliable as ever.

He had finally managed to locate Loki who hadn't anticipated this turn of events.

He had been pretty stubborn at first.

He had downright refused to answer any questions. No matter what threats Thor had made to him he had remained silent.

After a few hours that led to nothing Jack had finally gone to him to offer the deal he had talked about to his friends.

Loki had looked sharply at him for a few seconds before he had asked what proof he had that he could use Jacob blood to save his race.

Jack had almost backed out. Almost.

He had kept his mind focused on Sam and Jacob and told Loki that his word should be enough.

Loki had taken a few minutes to think about it. He had then agreed to the deal stating that Jack O'Neill was someone trustworthy.

It hadn't left Jack feeling really well.

Loki had been true to his word. He had given the name of all the people involved.

The arrests had been quick and soon the brigg of Cheyenne Mountain had been full of unwilling guests.

Interrogations had started straight away.

Most of the prisoners hadn't known what happened exactly. They had all played a small part in a larger picture.

Most of them had been terrified. One angry Jaffa would have done that.

In no more than three days everything had come out to the blue.

**Cheyenne**** mountain**

General Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob were waiting patiently in the briefing room. They had sent a message to Thor a few minutes before to inform him that the situation was under control on earth and that their friends could come back, they would be safe.

A bright appeared and disappeared as quickly leaving a couple and a child.

Jack was holding little Jacob securely against his chest. He was smiling at the child. Sam was snuggled against him beaming at both of them.

They definitely were a sight for sore eyes. Love was oozing from them.

Daniel broke the magic of the moment.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you're back. Maybe you could introduce us to the little one"

The next few minutes were spent in greetings and hugs.

Jacob was already in love with his grandson.

Uncles Danny and Teal'c were in awe.

Grandpa George couldn't help smiling at such a happy reunion.

Sam and Jack didn't move from each other sides.

They finally all settled in the comfortable chairs of the briefing room.

Little Jacob was silently studying his surroundings and all these nice people who seem so happy to be with him.

The debriefing was pretty quick considering all the events that had taken place.

After his escape Loki had come straight to the Earth. He had intended to find a way to get a child with Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill. He had felt it was the only way he could find a cure to whatever plagued the Aguards.

He wasn't such a bad alien. He was just desperate to help his people.

He had found help on Earth.

A group of people who called themselves the ELC (Earth Last Chance) had found about the Stargate and then about the Goa'uld. They had been convinced that the governments hadn't handled the problem as they should have.

They had decided that getting an Harcesis was the best way to protect the earth.

By getting the knowledge they would have been able to gain enough power to control the whole planet and take whatever measures they would have thought necessary to ensure its safety.

They had sent random messages into space hoping that they would get the help they needed to achieve their plans.

It had been quite difficult for Loki to get hold of the symbiotes but his new associates had been adamant this part of the contract wasn't negotiable.

With everybody in jail Sam and Jacob were now safe.

Sam had even agreed to let Thor take some blood samples from Jacob to try to find a cure for the Asguards.

Neither Jack nor Sam mentioned the heated argument that took place when Jack talked to Sam about it.

There was just one thing they hadn't been able to find out. It was John's whereabouts. Nobody knew what had happened to him and Thor hadn't been able to locate him.

The alien had also used his medical pod to examine Jacob and told Sam that he could remove the Goa'uld knowledge of her son as easily as he did it for Jack and the Ancient knowledge.

Sam had happily agreed. She just wanted her son to be a healthy boy who would enjoy life as any other kid.

At the end of the meeting General Hammond asked to speak privately to Jack.

He asked him to come back to the SGC. He even gave him the opportunity to come back as a consultant so he could have a relationship with Sam.

Jack didn't want to hear about it. He was happy about his life as it was and just wanted to spend time with Sam and Jacob.

The General asked him to take some time to think about it before giving his answer.

**Two months later**

They were all gathered in Jack's backyard for the wedding.

I was supposed to be a private ceremony. Just a few people should have been there, family only.

Obviously General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and Mark were there.

Sam had also invited Al and Mary.

Jack had also invited Andy and his wife.

Thor was there too even though he was using a cloaking device.

Lou came unannounced with Master Bratac.

Janet came with Cassie and Siler.

The President also came. When he learnt about the impending union he made sure to clear his schedule. Of course the President didn't come alone and brought part of his staff with him.

There should have been no more than ten guests. There were more than sixty.

Jack's neighbours would talk about this day for years to come.

There was one person missing though.

Jon's body had been found two weeks before. He had taken a bullet while escaping. If he had been given the right treatment at the right time he would have survived. His determination to ensure Jacob's safety had cost him his life.

He was buried in Arlington. He hadn't been in the Air Force but his sacrifice had ensured Jacob's life and the Asguard's survival. He had earned it. Both Jack and Sam had made sure he received the honors he deserved.

………….

Jack was waiting by the altar.

He was nervous.

He knew Sam loved him.

He knew Sam wanted to become his wife.

He loved little Jacob and the child loved him.

But he had been through so much that he couldn't help to feel nervous.

The music finally started.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he saw Sam coming towards him. Jacob was leading her and looking at her with pride.

Little Jacob was following them…in Cassie's arms. He was firmly holding the rings in his tiny hands.

Sam was glowing. She had decided she would wear a white dress. She looked so happy.

Jacob put Sam's hand in Jack's calloused one and whispered for his ears only

"I give her to you but remember, if you ever hurt her…."

Jack nodded and whispered back

"Don't worry, I couldn't bear to hurt her in any way. I love her more than my life"

Jacob smiled and left to take his seat.

The day was beautiful and for once nothing disturbed their plans. They promised themselves to each other. They celebrated with their friends.

Then they left for their honeymoon. All three of them.

Neither Jack nor Sam could bear the idea of being separated from Jacob.

Finally, after so much suffering they were together. They were a family.

Looking at his wife and son Jack slowly murmured

"Thank you Jon"

N/A

Here is the end of the story.

Sadly, they still don't belong to me.

All errors are still mine.

Big, big, thanks to Renee and to all the people who left me a review or send me a PM.

I enjoyed sharing this story with you and I hope you enjoyed reading it too.

Take care!


End file.
